Le choix de Black Star
by Kumiko22
Summary: Black Star doit faire un choix crucial. Shonen-ai.
1. Partie 1 : Pour le coeur de Black Star

**Titre** : Le choix de Black Star

**Auteur** : Kumiko

**Fandom** : Soul Eater

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Atsushi Ohkubo

**Résumé** : Black Star doit faire un choix crucial.

**Genre** : Shonen-ai, humour(?), TS

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Surprise ! :p

**Bêta-lectrice et correctrice** : Un tout grand merci à ma Foxy d'amour qui a corrigé cette fic 3

**Note** : J'avoue, au début, je voulais faire un OS mais j'avais ces deux titres de partie qui me trottait en tête et j'ai pas résister à le couper en deux pour en faire un TS.

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture n.n_

* * *

**_Partie 1 : Pour le coeur de Black Star !_**

C'était une journée comme les autres à l'école Shibusen et tous les élèves s'ennuyaient ferme pendant le cours du professeur Stein même si certains prenaient des notes et affichaient parfois une moue dégoûtée en le voyant disséquer un pauvre petit mammifère sans défense qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. La plupart s'ennuyaient donc.

Soul bâilla d'ennui et il se tourna ensuite vers Black Star qui était endormit sur son banc. Son regard s'adoucit en voyant la bouille endormie et bavante de son meilleur ami qui était beaucoup plus que ça pour lui. Oh, il en avait bavé et il lui en avait fallut du temps pour accepter qu'il aimait réellement son meilleur ami mais quand il le voyait comme ça, si calme, si mignon, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas comprendre ses sentiments plus tôt. S'il se souvenait bien, entre ses premiers doutes qui étaient surtout des pensées bizarres pour lui à l'époque tel que des "Oh qu'il est mignon" et l'acceptation de ses sentiments, il lui avait fallut environ six mois et demi.

Faisant semblant de rien, il leva sa main, prêt à la poser sur les doux cheveux bleus de son ami... Sauf qu'il sentit un regard insistant sur lui et se tourna vers Death the Kid qui le fusillait du regard depuis sa place. Il lui rendit son regard.

Entre eux, une sorte de "guerre" s'était installée car chacun d'entre eux était amoureux de Black Star et le savait. Tous les moyens étaient un bon prétexte pour le toucher et faire rager l'ennemi comme faire semblant de trébucher et de se ramasser sur Black Star avec un très faux "oups, j'ai glissé" et Black Star, naïf et con comme il était, n'y voyait que du feu et en rajoutait même avec des répliques comme "Hahaha que ferais-tu sans moi, hein ?". Certes, son ego surdimensionné était difficile à supporter et même Soul et Kid avaient du mal à se retenir de lui en coller une quand il commençait à devenir vraiment énervant, mais que voulez-vous.

"Ça fait partie de son charme" se disaient-ils afin de se retenir de lui envoyer leurs poings dans sa gueule d'ange.

Soul sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de papier froissé et un avion en papier parfaitement symétrique passer devant ses yeux avant de se poser sur son banc. Il jeta un regard suspicieux vers le fils du maitre Shinigami car il n'y avait que lui pour faire un avion en papier aussi symétrique pour passer un mot en classe. Il le déplia et lu le mot.

_"Rejoins-moi dehors. On a des comptes à régler nous deux._

_Kid"._

Il eut un sourire satisfait et lui fit un léger signe de la tête puis il leva la main.

- Stein-san.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux du petit animal mort, vidé de son sang et relativement déchiqueté de partout avec netteté pour regarder son élève.

- Qu'y a-t-il Soul ?

- Je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie ? Je me sens pas bien.

- Moi aussi. dit Death the Kid en se levant.

Franken Stein ne leur répondit pas et ils prirent donc ce silence pour un "oui". Ils sortirent de la salle de classe sauf qu'ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers l'infirmerie comme le croyaient les autres élèves mais vers la sortie de l'école.

Une fois dehors, ils se firent face à une distance respectable. Ce fut Soul qui parla en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Kid ?

- On doit régler nos comptes.

- A propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il avait un petit doute de ce que parlait Kid.

L'autre se mit en position de combat.

- Black Star !

Soul se mit également en position de combat.

- Je t'attends !

Et ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

Dans la salle de classe, Maka soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début du cours. Certes, les cours du professeur Stein n'était pas très ennuyeux mais il avait tendance à disséquer le même type d'animaux et donc à répéter les même choses. Le calme régnant dans la salle fut brisé par un élève du fond qui avait regardé par la fenêtre.

- Hé ! Soul et Kid se battent !

Ni une ni deux, Maka se leva pour aller voir les deux mecs suivie de près par Liz et Patty. Le professeur Stein abandonna sa dissection quelques secondes plus tard pour aller voir ce qui se passait car il était stipulé dans le règlement que, lorsque deux élèves combattent, un professeur se doit d'être sur place pour que le combat ne dégénère pas trop. Inquiète pour les deux garçons, Tsubaki réveilla Black Star et ils suivirent leur professeur non sans que Black Star ne dise un "C'est moi qui vais les arrêter, vous allez voir ! Ha Ha Ha".

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur les lieux du combat, ils virent Soul et Death the Kid se battre à main nue vu que, pour l'un, son meister n'était pas là et pour l'autre, c'était ses armes. De plus, il semblait que ces deux-là voulaient régler leurs comptes d'eux-même, à main nue.

- Pourquoi vous vous battez ? Cria Maka pour être sûr que Soul l'entende.

Celui-ci esquiva un coup de pied du fils du maitre Shinigami.

- On a des comptes à régler lui et moi ! Lui répondit-il tout en envoyant son poing vers Kid qui l'esquiva avec souplesse.

- Hein ? Dirent-ils tous en même temps en entendant la réponse de Soul sauf Death the Kid trop occupé à esquiver les coups de Soul et répliquer.

Les autres étaient étonnés car ils ne se doutaient pas que ces deux-là se détestaient ou autre. Tous pensaient qu'ils étaient même de bons amis, même Fraken Stein pensait ça ! Mais il semblerait qu'ils se soit tous trompés.

- Stop ! Hurla Liz.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'envoyer chacun un coup de poing. Ils se remirent en position normale debout parce que disons que leur ancienne position les mettait dans un équilibre précaire et ils n'auraient donc pas tenu très longtemps. Les autres se rapprochèrent.

- Vous devez réglé vos comptes à propos de quoi ? Demanda Maka.

- Pour savoir qui mérite de sortir avec Black Star. Répondirent-ils en même temps en se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

- QUOI ? Hurlèrent les autres sauf Stein qui faisait une tête bizarre, un espèce de mélange de sadisme et de satisfaction.

- Ouais, on l'aime tous les deux mais y en a qu'un de nous deux qui peut sortir avec lui. Expliquèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Maka se remit rapidement du choc tout comme Liz.

- Vous pourriez peut-être demandé à Black Star, non ? Demanda Liz.

Soul et Death the Kid se regardèrent, les yeux un rien agrandis, puis leur visage tout comme leurs épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est con. Dit Soul.

- On aurait dû lui demander dès le début. Continua Death the Kid.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la personne chère à leur coeur.

- Alors, qui peut sortir avec toi ? dirent les deux ennemis pour le coeur de Black Star.

- Heu... tous les deux ! Car après tout, j'ai assez d'amour pour vous aimer tous les deux ! Ha Ha Ha. Répondit-il, fier de lui.

Soul et Death the Kid soupirèrent puis secouèrent la tête, désespérés en voyant que, même dans une telle situation, le membre du clan astral continuait à être aussi con et à avoir son ego toujours aussi surdimensionné.

- Tu ne peux en choisir qu'un. Dirent-ils.

- Eh bah... J'en sais rien. Vous avez qu'à vous battre.

- Non ! Plus de combat ! Objecta Maka.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis sûre que vous finirez tous les deux blessés et j'ai pas très envie.

- Je sais ! S'exclama Black Star.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'objet de la dispute de Soul et Kid et Black Star sortit une feuille en double exemplaire de sa poche.

- Vous allez faire tout ce qui est marqué sur cette liste et le premier qui a terminé pourra sortir avec moi !

Les deux garçons prirent la liste que leur tendait l'élu de leur coeur et la lurent. Au fil de leur lecture, ils tiquèrent de plus en plus.

- C'est... impossible à faire. dit Soul, la mine assombrie par la honte.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. approuva Death the Kid.

Black Star sortit à nouveau deux feuilles de sa poche qu'il tendit à ses deux amis. Ceux-ci lurent la nouvelle liste de chose à faire et disons qu'elle était... aussi impossible à faire que la première.

- C'est impossible... aussi. dit Death the Kid, désespéré.

- Et bien alors ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que moi. Ha Ha Ha !

Maka soupira.

- On pourra jamais départager ces deux là.

- Heu hum... Je pense avoir une... idée. Dit timidement Tsubaki.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Alors ils n'ont qu'à heu... se départager en jouant... au jankenpon* ?

C'était en effet une bonne idée car il était quasi impossible de se faire mal en jouant au jankenpon, c'était un jeu facile à comprendre et il y a peu de chance de se retrouver à égalité pendant plusieurs tours.

- Bonne idée, Tsubaki ! S'exclama Maka.

- Vous avez qu'à vous départager comme ça. Approuva Liz.

- Au jankenpon ? Dit Soul en tiquant légèrement.

- Ouais.

"Bordel, jouer le coeur de Black Star au jankenpon..." Pensèrent-ils en se mettant face à face et en mettant une main dans leur dos.

- Prêt... un... deux... trois !

Tous les deux choisirent la pierre.

- Heu... recommencez.

Ils remirent une main dans le dos tout en soutenant le regard noir que l'autre lançait.

- Prêt... un... deux... trois !

Ils firent ciseaux en même temps.

Au bout d'une dizaine de partie, chacun était désespéré, même les deux combattants car à chaque fois, pour une raison qu'ils ignorent, ils jouaient toujours en même temps, le même élément. Soul n'en put plus.

- J'en ai marre ! Je mérite de sortir avec Black Star plus que toi abruti d'obsédé de la symétrie !

- Non, c'est moi qui mérite de sortir avec lui ! Enfoiré de bouffeur d'âme de mes deux !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard en grognant tandis que Maka soupira en se tournant vers Black Star.

- Tu peux vraiment pas choisir entre un de ces deux abrutis ?

- Qui tu traites d'abruti ? Hurlèrent les deux abrutis en question, un peu plus énervés.

- Non, pas du tout. Et puis, je n'y peux rien s'ils sont tombés sous mon charme irrésistible, ha ha ha !

Maka soupira à nouveau et les observa à tour de rôle. Soul et Death the Kid qui étaient occupés de se disputer comme des gamins et Black Star qui continuait de se la jouer.

"Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils lui trouvent à cet idiot à l'égo si surdimensionné qui se la joue tout le temps..." pensa-t-elle.

- J'ai une idée pour vous départager. Dit Maka après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

Tous lui intimèrent du regard de dire ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

- Vous pourriez le faire à pile ou face ?

Soul et Kid baissèrent la tête de désespoir, leurs épaules s'affaissant.

"Après le jankenpon, pile ou face, on est tombé vraiment bas pour oser jouer ainsi le coeur de Black Star à un tel jeu de hasard." pensèrent-t-ils.

Tsubaki tendit une pièce à Maka pour qu'elle arbitre le jeu.

- Bien, qui prend quoi ?

- Face ! Lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

- Non, pile ! Lancèrent-ils à nouveau en même temps.

A nouveau en même temps :

- Face !

- Mais putain, arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! Dirent-ils à nouveau, en même temps.

- Vous ne répétez pas la même chose en même temps. Vous êtes symétrique dans vos paroles, nuance. Dit Liz.

Death the Kid toussota et dit calmement.

- Pile.

Maka soupira de soulagement.

- Donc Soul, toi, tu as face.

Elle lança la pièce qui tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même et tous stressaient. Elle retomba sur le sol et... était pile sur la tranche.

- Bordel quoi !

C'était le truc qui arrivait peut-être qu'une fois dans une vie et il fallait que ça tombe sur eux... Pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Maka reprit la pièce.

- Je vais recommencer. Après tout, la pièce ne retombe jamais deux fois sur la tranche.

Elle la relança, la pièce fit à nouveau plusieurs tours sur elle-même et retomba... à nouveau sur la tranche.

- ... Et merde !

Maka retenta sa chance et encore une fois, la pièce retomba sur la tranche. Maka commença à s'énerver et voulut jeter la pièce au loin mais Tsubaki l'arrêta.

- Je vais essayer. dit l'arme de Black Star.

Elle lança la pièce et celle-ci retomba pour la quatrième fois sur la tranche. Tous soupirèrent et Maka lança la pièce loin d'eux, énervée.

- C'était une idée de merde dès le début.

Maka se tourna vers les deux ennemis.

- Bon, comment vous départager...

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver une solution.

- Je sais !

Tout le monde la regarda, interrogatif.

- C'était si simple ! Vous n'avez qu'à sortir chacun à votre tour avec Black Star et peut-être qu'en voyant comment vous vous comportez dans un contexte plus... romantique on va dire, il saura choisir !

Tous furent soulagés en entendant cette solution.

- Bon, maintenant, il faut choisir qui sortira le premier avec Black Star ?

- Moi ! Lancèrent les deux ennemis en même temps.

Voyant que ça allait finir en dispute, Maka les prit de court.

- Les mecs, je penses que ça devrait être à Soul de sortir en premier avec Black Star.

- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Death the Kid, suspicieux d'entendre la raison.

- Et bien disons que Soul et Black Star sont amis depuis plus longtemps que toi et Black Star et donc c'est un peu normal que le meilleur ami passe en priorité par rapport à un simple ami.

Death the Kid soupira mais accepta que Soul soit le premier à passer.

- Soit, le premier rendez-vous aura lieu demain à la fin des cours. Vous aurez qu'à repartir ensemble. Sourit Maka.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

* Jankenpon : Nom japonais du jeu "Pierre-Papier-ciseaux"

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir n.n

A samedi prochain pour la seconde et dernière partie.


	2. Partie 2 : Choisis Black Star !

**Titre** : Le choix de Black Star

**Auteur** : Kumiko

**Fandom** : Soul Eater

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Atsushi Ohkubo

**Résumé** : Black Star doit faire un choix crucial.

**Genre** : Shonen-ai, humour(?), TS

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Surprise ! :p

**Bêta-lectrice et correctrice** : Un tout grand merci à ma Foxy d'amour qui a corrigé cette fic 3

**Note** : Et voilà la deuxième partie, vous saurez enfin qui de Soul ou Death the Kid, Black Star à choisit n_n

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture n.n_

* * *

**_Partie 2 : Choisis Black Star !_**

Après une semaine, les rendez-vous s'étaient enchainés entre Soul et Death the Kid avec Black Star mais le membre du clan astral ne savait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas lequel des deux choisir car ils étaient tout aussi chiant l'un que l'autre mais... sur des plans différents, disons.

Il se rappelait de ses rendez-vous avec Soul, celui-ci ne pensait qu'à manger, encore et encore manger. C'était ennuyeux à quel point il ne faisait que manger pendant leurs rendez-vous. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, bien au contraire, il pouvait montrer sa supériorité gastrique en engloutissant deux fois plus de nourriture que le garçon aux cheveux blanc mais disons qu'après trois rendez-vous comme ça... il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas la route et que l'indigestion n'était pas loin de pointer le bout de son nez.

Il se rappela ensuite de ses rendez-vous avec Death the Kid. Le fils du maitre Shinigami n'était pas beaucoup moins ennuyeux que Soul vu que certes, il ne faisait pas que manger mais son obsession pour la symétrie était vraiment... chiante, étouffante. Car dès qu'il ne reposait pas son verre exactement au milieu du dessous de verre posé sur la table pour ne pas faire de trace, Kid s'empressait de le replacer correctement et ce, avec quasi tout ce que Black Star touchait que ce soit son verre, son assiette, une plante effleurée en passant à côté,... Tout ! Et il ne pouvait rien dire par rapport à ça vu que c'était profondément encré dans le caractère de Death the Kid et qu'il ne pourrait certainement rien changer.

Il soupira en laissant retomber sa tête sur son banc. Quel choix difficile... Un estomac sur patte et un maniaque de la symétrie... Le choix était d'une difficulté inqualifiable.

Mais il se devait de choisir, après tout, il les aimait quand même tous les deux. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux, il l'admettait. Il était peut-être super fort, il n'empêche qu'il aurait eut un mal fou à gérer deux relations amoureuses en même temps surtout avec ces deux-là...

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Cette histoire commençait à profondément l'énerver. Si seulement il avait pu choisir les deux, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile ! Bon, il devait s'appuyer sur d'autres critères alors... La beauté ? Non, c'était lui le plus beau et les deux autres n'étaient que d'une beauté normale... Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas avec lequel il pourrait officiellement sortir.

Peut-être que... il avait eut une petite idée. Il sourit à cette idée, c'est vrai qu'il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! En plus, Maka l'avait dit ! Il fit deux petits mots qu'il fit passer aux concernés et sortit de la classe tout de suite après.

Soul et Death the Kid déplièrent leurs petits mots qui leur étaient parvenu en même temps. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, interrompant le professeur dans son explication, mais celui-ci ne tint pas compte de ces élèves qui sortaient sans autorisation.

Se doutant du pourquoi du départ des garçons, Maka, Liz, Patty et Tsubaki les suivirent peu de temps après et lorsqu'elle furent dehors, elles virent les trois garçons se faire face... enfin, non, c'était plutôt Soul et Death the Kid qui faisaient face à Black Star.

- J'ai fait mon choix ! dit le garçon aux cheveux bleu avec un immense sourire.

Tous écoutaient attentivement, ne voulant pas rater la réponse de Black Star vu comment ils s'étaient démené une semaine auparavant pour qu'il choisisse le mec avec qui il allait sortir.

- Et j'ai choisis... Soul !

Il se jeta dans les bras du concerné qui, ne s'attendant pas à ça, tomba par terre, entraina Black Star dans sa chute. Dans sa joie, Soul embrassa son nouveau petit ami alors que Death the Kid déprimait dans son coin.

- Le retour de mes sentiments n'est pas symétrique ! Je veux mourir ! dit-il en se tenant le coeur.

Tous soupirèrent sauf les deux nouveaux amoureux qui ne se lâchaient pas.

- T'as qu'à te marier avec ta symétrie si tu l'aime tant. Dit Maka.

- C'est impossible de me marier avec elle, sinon je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Dit Kid dans un sanglot.

C'est donc ainsi que Black Star fit son choix et, même si son petit ami était un estomac sur patte, ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer, cet estomac sur patte. Surtout que le fait que Soul engloutisse autant de nourriture fait qu'il avait une cavité buccale plutôt grande. Ce qui était assez utile dans un certain domaine...

Fin

Fin rapide, un peu bâclé mais bizarrement, je trouve ça suffisant. En tout cas, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une petite allusion perverse XD.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette petite fan fiction et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs n.n


End file.
